


Friendship Never Dies

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Body mod: Tattoos and piercing, First Time, M/M, minor Watersports, post game story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji finds himself in a dead end job he only works to make ends meet at home, he runs into someone from his past so changed he doesn't even recognize him anymore.





	Friendship Never Dies

When Ryuji had applied for the job, he had thought it would be an easy way to make quick cash after his college classes ended for the day.

 

The add had used the title of 'lavatory attendant'; it was for a fancy club so he had assumed it had meant he would be cleaning the toilets all day.

 

He had been wrong; the club turned out to be male-exclusive. For men who liked men; and his job was to assist the men in the toilet, to 'hold it' for them, if they desired him too.

 

“Excuse me.” The young man who stepped up to his station looked like the type to go for the 'special service.'

 

“Do you want the 'special.'” He smiled as he had been trained to; back when he was just doing this for the cash, before he had learned to enjoy it. Before he had discovered that he loved holding other boys dicks in his hand.

 

“Yes, please.” The boy paid the fee, and Ryuji followed him to the urinal, unzipping his slacks and pulling him out the way he had been trained; with minimal contact.

 

“Can you jerk it a bit too?” The boy asked, obviously flirting with Ryuji.

 

“No, sorry. That's against regulations.” Not the first time Ryuji had been asked that, and not the first time he had been tempted to go against regulations either.

 

After correcting his aim, he took the chance to check the boy out; his black hair was spiked and he was wearing cat-eyed colored contact lenses. His lean build sported several tattoos, both his ears had multiple piercings, in addition to a solitary stud in one eyebrow.

 

The youth was hot and yet familiar somehow, but Ryuji could not put his finger on how, or where they could have met before. He didn't normally hang with this boys crowd.

 

Still, he had to be rich to have afforded the admission fee the club charged, so maybe he was worth looking into.

 

“Do I know you?” Ryuji shuddered as even the youths voice was eerily familiar, like something from a long forgotten dream, echoing his own thoughts almost perfectly.

 

“I don't think so?” The automatic denial came out as a question, both boys looking at each other for a long moment.

 

“I'm done, you can tuck it away now.” Was that a faint blush across those sharp cheekbones? If it was it was there and gone again before Ryuji could fully notice its presence.

 

For the first time since graduating high school, Ryuji regretted dying his hair back to black, and discarding his usual logo shirts for more mature styles. Maybe if he looked the way he had in high school, the youth would know him, or not know him, and the mystery would be solved. If there was one thing Ryuji hated, it was mystery.

 

“Hey, Sakamoto! You have another 'client'!” There were always two of them on duty at any time, one to run the stand and the other to perform the special services. Rubbing in sanitizer while hurrying to the next urinal where an older gentleman he'd serviced before waited, he missed the youths reaction to him responding to the name Sakamoto, the way those familiar eyes had widened in surprised recognition.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuji sighed in relief as he was finally allowed to clock out; the night had dragged because he could not get the young man out of his head. Where did he know him from? How did he know him? Why was his voice so familiar, smug and sexy as it was?

 

“Are you done work?”

 

Ryuji froze, was it him? But no, when he turned around it was another regular, one he sometimes blew for extra cash, but whose name he had never bothered to learn.

 

“Yes, I'm off the clock.” Ryuji grinned at him; maybe tonight he'd take it further, just the distraction he needed. “Want to go to the Passionate Swan?”

 

“Sure.” The young man began to walk towards their usual love hotel, one his employers knew he used, but looked the other way about as long as it was never on company time.

 

As his client paid for a room, Ryuji thought he saw someone step away from the window, but he couldn't be sure. Had they been followed?

 

“Come on babe!” He shoved the thought away as he followed his lover into the elevator.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh God anal sex hurts!” Even though he had been gentle, the young man had torn Ryuji's virginal opening as he thrust inside the first time, and the rest of it had been varying levels of pain. Which Ryuji had been assured was normal the first time; the 'virgin popping' tip he had made had been well worth the pain at the time but now he wasn't so sure. Even a hot shower didn't ease it completely, and he knew he would feel all kinds of stiff and sore in the morning.

 

Quietly, he checked that his Mom was asleep before fixing himself a quick meal before bed; she had wanted to get up and fix him something when he got in at 3am but he had told her not to. He was an adult now, he could cook for himself even if he couldn't afford to move out yet.

 

Besides she had to be up at 6am for her own work and it hadn't seemed fair to her, not when she worked twelve hours a day.

 

The black haired boys face haunted him as he fell asleep, and he wondered if he would ever see him again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So your name is Ryuji?” The boys tattoos trailed down his chest over his cock and down his back to cover his ass, all artistic swirls of color and pattern that meant nothing to Ryuji. What did matter however was the way the youth taunted him, teasing him with their connection even as he refused to give his name. Sucking Ryuji's dick but refusing to allow his own to be touched.

 

Ryuji could fuck him though, and he did, riding him hard and fast....

 

Until his alarm went off and the dream faded away, leaving him with a cum-soaked pillow he had evidently been fucking in his sleep.

 

“Not again.” It had been a full week since the youth had walked into his life, and every night he had dreamt of him, of fucking him. A boy he didn't know but, somehow, felt he should know.

 

Yet so far he has not so much as caught another glimpse of the boy and that was driving Ryuji crazy.

 

When he stepped from his apartment, there he was, in the flesh, his silver earrings glistening in the streetlight. “Hello, Ryuji.”

 

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

 

“Have you forgotten me so easily? Though, I admit I didn't recognize you without your bleached hair and, even after hearing your colleague call you Sakamoto, I had to have Futaba confirm that it really was you. How long has it been?”

 

Ryuji's jaw hit the side walk. “Akira?!”

 

“In the flesh!” He gave Ryuji his trademark Joker grin.

 

Ryuji's mouth went dry as his head started to spin. The boy he had been dreaming of was Akira Kurusu, also known as Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves group he and Ryuji, along with a talking cat named Morgana, had founded in their second year of high school. His best friend, well former best friend. Ryuji had ended up devoting so much of his time to his studies in college that he had lost touch with everyone except Ann Takamaki, his casual girlfriend at the time, and even she had gone off a year later, relocating to France of all places. Something to do with her modelling career, or fashion designing, Ryuji had never been certain.

 

It had been around the same time he had discovered that he was gay, so their break up had been a mutual decision.

 

“There is one thing I am still unclear on; last I heard you were seeing Ann, and yet last week I saw you go into a gay love hotel with a man?” Akira tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing Ryuji intensely.

 

“I... While I was with Ann I came to realize that I'd been lyin' to myself. I'm gay, and I told her that. After she said that she'd accepted some career opportunity in Paris. We're still friends but we never would have worked out as a couple. What about you? What with all the tattoos and shit?”

 

“I let Yusuke practice on me; thanks to our Cleaner friend on that damn cruiser, he decided to become a tattoo artist, which he's good at. He's finally making real money and he can set his own hours so that he can still paint as well. I also model for him, clothed and nude, as well as for several large alternative fashion magazines.” Akira stepped closer and Ryuji saw that today the contacts were blood red with jet black stars in the center; very Gothic, or vampiric.

 

And hot; Ryuji was mesmerized by those eyes, unable to look away.

 

“Why are you working as a bathroom attendant? What happened to all your studies and hard work? Weren't you going to become a teacher?”

 

“My mom got sick; she was hospitalized for a month. I dropped out to care for her in the months following her release; she was only just able to return to work two months ago. I never completed the courses; earning money became more important and the club pays well. Its easy work.” Ryuji never noticed the tear until Akira brushed it from his cheek.

 

“Are you working tonight?”

 

“Yes. Well, yeah, I'm supposed to. But...” Ryuji was in no mood to work, not now that he'd been reunited with the boy he was now realizing he'd loved this whole time. Not romantically, or sexually, that part was new, special, still forming, but in some deep meaningful way he had loved Akira since the first moment they'd met nonetheless.

 

He didn't want to let that slip away now, not when there was even the slightest chance of Akira feeling the same way.

 

“Why didn't you call me? I still have money left over from all the treasure we stole from the Metaverse. I could have hired nurses, home care. You didn't need to drop out.”

 

“I... Truth is, I never even thought of it. I never knew how much you had left, after buying weapons and supplies. If what you made from the Metaverse even covered all that. I didn't want to burden you. Not after all those years of not talking, especially not then. For all I knew you had a wife and two and a half kids. You don't, do you?” Ryuji suddenly realized he knew nothing of Akira's love life.

 

“No; I've dated here and there but nothing lasting. Nothing special.” His eyes searched Ryuji's, and found what they were looking for.

 

“I can call in sick if you want to go somewhere; I've never used a sick day since getting the job.” Ryuji found himself offering as though his mouth belonged to someone else.

 

“There is somewhere I wish to take you.” Akira nodded, and before he could think things through, Ryuji found himself fake-coughing into the phone to his boss, and making up bogus symptoms. Somehow his boss bought it, and he followed Akira to a posh loft apartment in Shibuya.

 

“This is where you live?”

 

“Yes. Much classier than a cheap love hotel, don't you think?” Akira shed his jacket and sat down on his couch, wearing nothing but tight black jeans, the kind with chains to accessorize them, and a artfully ripped navy muscle tank.

 

“Is that why you brought me here? For sex?” Ryuji also shed his jacket, revealing the same white dress shirt and dark slacks that he always wore to work.

 

“Yes, if you want to.” Akira gestured for Ryuji to sit down and as he did, there was a flash of silver from inside the tank.

 

“Are your nipples pierced too?”

 

“Yes, along with my foreskin. Would you like to see?”

 

Ryuji could only nod, and watch in breathless silence as Akira shimmied out of the tank and unzipped his tight jeans, wiggling them off.

 

“Oh... wow...” While Akira wasn't covered in as many tattoos as Ryuji had thought, he did have two or three that his clothes hid. Along with the three piercings... and a cock that even at half mast was massive.

 

“Okay that ain't fittin' in my ass! No way!”

 

“That's okay, I'm a switch. I'm cool with bottoming for you.” Only then did Ryuji realize he had spoken out loud.

 

“I've... only done it once; the guy was half your size down there and he made me bleed slightly. I felt like I was being slowly ripped in half the whole time. Normally we just blow each other but, it was after we reunited in that damn bathroom and...”

 

“You wanted more.” It wasn't a question but Ryuji answered it anyway with a soft, “Yeah.”

 

“There's no shame in that. There is also no shame in knowing your limits; not all men are made to receive. Being gay does not automatically mean someone enjoys taking a dick, or even that he has to enjoy sex.” Akira cupped Ryuji's cheek, drawing him in for a first, soft kiss.

 

Though the kiss lasted only a second, it made Ryuji's head swim, and he surged towards Akira, reconnecting their lips as electricity coursed through him, something he never felt before.

 

He started wondering if maybe he had always been sexually attracted to Akira but had just denied it. He wondered what they could have had back then if he hadn't.

 

Shaking that thought off, he pulled away to remove his own clothing. “Bedroom?”

 

“Upstairs.” Naked, Akira led him up a narrow stairway to the open second floor of the apartment, which contained a huge bed and little else. Paintings lined the walls, and while Ryuji didn't recognize any of them he did recognize the artists signature. Yusuke Kitagawa, another old friend and former Phantom Thief, had painted them all.

 

“Have you slept with Yusuke?” He didn't know where the question had come from, or why he asked it, but he didn't take the words back.

 

“Yes, I have. Casually. I have also slept with Futaba and Makoto.” He looked down suddenly. “The only member of the team I dated was Akechi. Once, before we found out who he really was, I thought I was falling in love with him.” Akira blinked and whatever emotion Ryuji had seen was gone as Akira slipped into the en-suite, the only other room on this floor, to remove his contacts.

 

“Would you like to shower first?”

 

“No thanks.” Ryuji was too eager for more; now that he had Akira naked and willing he wasn't about to stop for anything.

 

Lips met again and again in a rhytmnless dance. Skin slid against silky skin and mouths nipped and tasted everything. Lube was procured from a hidden compartment in the headboard, and Ryuji found himself kneeling between Akira's spread legs, sucking his friends dick and fingering him.

 

Eagerly, he swallowed every gush of precum, relished every moan that meant he did something right. Incredibly, he felt sexy rather than shy or awkward as he thrust his fingers in and out of that soft, obviously well used opening.

 

“How many boys have you been with?”  
  


A languid shrug, and a magazine being tossed onto the bed and he was staring at sexual images of Akira riding some other man's dick, his head thrown back, his back arched, in graceful ecstasy as ropes of white cum shoot from his fully erect dick.

 

“Woah, isn't this stuff illegal?!”

 

“Not in America, which is where this shoot took place.” Akira closed the magazine again before Ryuji could see more, not that it mattered because then Ryuji was on his back and Akira was lowering himself onto Ryuji's dick.

 

Once he'd thought Ann's pussy had been tight; now he realized he didn't know the meaning of the word as Akira's ass surrounded him, sucked him in, down to his balls. And when Akira started to move in a way that was half hip rolling, half bouncing, Ryuji didn't know what was better, the friction or the slight of Akira's dick bouncing and swaying in time with those hips.

 

Ryuji clung to Akira's slim hips, to get him to stop, to spur him on and never stop. He wanted it to end because it was too much, he never wanted it to end because it wasn't enough.

 

He pulled Akira down and they kissed, awkwardly, clumsily because of the bad angle but each kiss was still wonderful, unique, amazing. His hand wrapped around Akira's shaft, pumping it to his own rhythm.

 

All too soon it was over, and they lay tangled together on the silk sheets before Ryuji rolled them over and took control, mounting Akira. Again and again until he had no energy left and sleep claimed him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, you awake?” A soft hand brushed his hair back as Ryuji cracked his eyes open.

 

“Yeah, I'm 'wake.”

 

“I've been thinking; I want you to quit your job.”

 

At that he was fully awake, all sleepiness gone. “Woah, Akira? What gives you the right to...?”

 

“I want you to go back and finish your courses. I'll pay your tuition.” Akira finished gently.

 

And the fight left Ryuji, leaving him stunned.

 

“You aren't happy working at that club; holding dicks as old men pee isn't a career. Its not something to be proud of, to tell your family about. Teaching is, and you'll be good as a teacher. I know you haven't chosen a specific subject to teach yet, and that's okay. I just don't want you to give up the light that burns brightly in you. The light that will make you an awesome teacher, that first drew me to you. That made me fall in love with you all those years ago.”

 

“You... love me?” Was all Ryuji could focus on at that moment.

 

“I did. I don't know if I still do but I want this to last longer than a night. I was so scared to tell you; the person you were in high school could never have accepted such feelings from a boy. So I dated Akechi, and Kawakami, my own homeroom teacher. I even dated that reporter, just to forget how I felt about you. But I know now that I never really loved any of them. Not the way I loved you.”

 

“Okay, I'll go back to school. I'll reapply for the next semester. I'll quit my job. And... I'll be your boyfriend because I think I'm falling in love with you.  
  
As the first rays of morning sunlight fell through the sheer curtains, they sealed it with a kiss.

 


End file.
